La detallada historia de Esme Cullen
by Senyy
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia de Edward y Bella a el pie de la letra, con el mas minimo detalle, pero, ¿Y la de Esme y Carlisle? Conocela.
1. Prologo La detallada historia de Esme

Pov. Bella Cullen.

Permanecía en el sofá de la casa, mirando a la ventana, observando como las pequeñas gotas de lluvia chocaban contra la ventana y se fundían con otras, hacían ese pequeño ruido perturbador no me dejaba pensar tranquilamente, aun que, en cierto modo, no tenia en lo que pensar.

Edward se había ido con Rosalie y Emmett a cazar, Carlisle estaba trabajando en el hospital y no volveria hasta dentro de unas horas, y Alice había arrastrado a Jasper a ir de compras a los grandes almacenes, las únicas que quedábamos en casa era Esme y yo, ambas metidas en nuestros propios pensamientos.

Pronto, escuche como bajaba del piso superior con unos pasos totalmente tranquilos, yo no me moví ni un ápice, simplemente permanecí tumbada, con el codo en el sofá y la cabeza apoyada en la palma de la mano, contando cada paso que daba.

Suspiré pesada y aburridamente y me incorpore, luego me dirigí a Esme la cual acaba de llegar al suelo de este piso, esta llevaba una cesta llena de ropa en las manos y me miraba con una sonrisa cálida.

- Te aburres ¿Verdad? – acertó.

- Si... ¿Te ayudo con eso? – le pregunte señalando a la cesta de la ropa.

- Si quieres – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, justo cuando termino la frase tome la cesta en mis manos y la seguí rápidamente a la sala de las maquinas.

Ella me quito la cesta de la ropa de las manos y empezó a meter la ropa en la lavadora.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dije cuando esta cruzo mi mente como relámpago, siempre lo hacia cuando la miraba, la misma curiosidad de siempre, Esme me miro con sus ojos dorados llenos de experiencia y en ese momento de curiosidad por la pregunta, asintió, luego volvió la vista a lo que hacia.

- Bueno... Yo se todo lo que te paso cuando eras humana, pero se lo básico, ¿No podrías darme mas detalles? Me gustaría conocerte mejor... – pregunté, luego me mordí el labio inferior, tal vez había sonado muy cotilla. – Ya sabes, si no quieres contarme, o sencillamente, te molesta recordar o algo... No se... No hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres de verdad – añadí intentando salir de donde me había metido, ella se incorporo y me miro transformando sus ganas de reír ante mi reacción en una sonrisa.

- Tranquila, sera mejor que te sientes, por que todo esto sera largo... – me advirtió, yo me senté encima de la secadora, mirándola curiosa.


	2. Cap 2 Carlisle Cullen

Pov. Esme

Deje que mis palabras se desarrollaran a base de mis recuerdos.

_**1991, Afueras de Columbus.**_

Delante de la ventana de mi cuarto, se hallaba un gran roble, viejo, con muchos años, de una de sus gruesas ramas colgaba un columpio que yo misma había colgado hacia tiempo, hay es donde me dedicaba a escribir mi diario, y ha pasar el tiempo mirando las nubes, o sencillamente, a pensar.

Las palabras quedaban grabadas en las hojas de mi diario con ira, escribía lo que había pasado en las ultimas horas, mientras mis lagrimas brotaban, de nuevo había discutido con mi hermana.

En ese lugar había pasado mucho, muchísimo, incluso me había dado mi primer beso justo hay, con un chico llamado Anthony, había estado saliendo con el dos años seguidos, pero la cosa no había funcionado.

Mi padre se había enfadado cuando lo supo y me había castigado con no salir de casa en dos meses, pero siempre encontraba la forma de ir a mi roble, mi roble, a si lo llamaba yo.

Respire profundamente, limpie mis lagrimas, intentando tranquilizarme al fin, cerré los ojos, y suspiré.

Lo escuche.

El piar de un pájaro, un pequeño pajarito, abrí los ojos cuyos parpados me pesaban del cansancio del día, lo busque con la mirada y lo encontré, era pequeño, tan pequeño que me cabía en la palma de la mano y apenas tenia plumas.

Mire arriba, divise un pequeño nido, al parecer este pequeño se había caído de el y intentaba desesperado subir aleteando las alas, pero no conseguía mucho, me levante y deje el diario encima del columpio.

Lo coloque en el bolsillo de mi chaleco y sonreí al ver como este sacaba su pequeña cabeza y piaba, mire a el árbol con algo de miedo por la altura pero cogí aire y apoye mis dos manos en el tronco.

Empecé a escalar por aquel gran y duro tronco, y entonces mi pie resbalo por el pequeño susto que me causo un maullido, mire abajo, con mis manos firmemente agarradas a el tronco y el pequeño pájaro piando sin parar, asustado por el brusco movimiento.

La culpable del maullido era mi gata, Cindy, era de raza Boombay, sus ojos dorados me miraba con inquietud, lo que hacia ponerme mas nerviosa. Ya había llegado a cierta altura, y eso me empezaba a asustar.

Decidí no mirar abajo, mire arriba, hacia el pequeño nido, ya me quedaba poco, una pequeña nube de alivio me inundo, seguí escalando lentamente teniendo cuidado con cada movimiento que hacia, asegurándome antes que nada de que donde me apoyara estuviera bien sujeto.

Sonreí, sonreí cuando al fin alce la mano cogiendo a el pequeño pajarito y lo deje sobre el nido, acaricie su cabezita y me dispuse a bajar.

Apoye mi pie en una rama y mis manos la apoye en otras dos cercanas.

Escuche el crujido, mis ojos se agrandaron cuando mi pie se quedo sin apoyo, me intenta aguantar lo mas fuerte posible en las dos ramas que sujetaban mis manos, pero estas resbalaron cuando mi otro pie desesperado intento encontrar apoyo y fallo.

Y caí, notaba mi corazón palpitar con miedo histericamente, incluso dolía

Escuche un maullido ahogado, y las pisadas de mi pequeña gata correr hacia dentro de la casa.

Poco después, escuche el ruido que mi pierna profirió y los látigos de dolor azotaron a esta, grite lo mas fuerte que pude, pero mi cuerpo no aguanto mas dolor y caí en la inconsciencia.

Mis ojos se abrieron, veía borroso, estos intentaban acostumbrarse a la luz entre pestañeo y pestañeo, notaba los fuertes y cálidos brazos de mi padre aguantarme y a mi madre susurrarme que todo iría bien, aun que, después de todo, lo único que hacía era asustarme mas, no notaba la pierna, no podía moverla y me ardía como si estuviesen quemandola.

Entonces fue cuando lo vi, no sabia si era una alucinación causada por el dolor, pero un ángel con bata de medico y pelo rubio se acercaba a mi con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Como a sido? – le pregunto a mi madre con una voz de terciopelo – Dámela – le dijo a mi padre a penas había dejado contestar a mi madre, sus brazos fríos en contraste con los de mi padre me sujetaron con la mayor delicadeza que jamas había creído existente.

- Escuchamos un grito, y ella estaba bajo el roble con la pierna así... Supongo que se abra caído del roble... – yo quise afirmar ese hecho pero estaba demasiado ocupada mirando la cara angelical que tenia ese ángel-doctor.

Me movía rápidamente, como si flotara, pero aun así seguía notando esas gélidas manos aguantarme firmemente, hasta que estas me soltaron.

Gemí cuando note el ardor mas fuerte al apoyarme sobre algo caliente e incomodo.

- Solo puede haber un acompañante – dijo aquella voz de terciopelo, abrí los ojos lentamente y observe la escena, estaba sobre una camilla, el no paraba de coger utensilios, mi padre miro a mi madre, parecían intercambiar palabras mediante las miradas, suspiro y salio de la sala, luego el me miro y me fundí en sus ojos dorados, no podía creer que esos ojos dorados pudieran ser tan claros y a la misma vez, guardar tantos secretos. – Bien, señorita...

- Platt – le dijo mi madre.

- Esme – la contradecí, ella me miro seriamente por un momento y yo le suplique con la mirada, odiaba que me llamaran por mi apellido.

- Esme – acepto esta.

- Bien, Esme, yo soy **Carlisle Cullen** – dijo el intentando aguantar la sonrisa que se iba asomando en su rostro ante mi mirada a mi madre – Bueno Esme... ¿Que hacías subida a ese árbol? – preguntó, distrayéndome supuse, note algo frió entre el ardor de la pierna, era bastante agradable.

- Pues...Un pequeño pájaro se había caído y yo... – mis palabras callaron, cerré los ojos con fuerza y reprimí un gemido cuando note como el colocaba mi pierna bien, unas lagrimas de dolor se deslizaron por mi mejilla y justo después el aire retenido salio como un jadeo cansado, note que estaba sudando y mis ojos vibraban.


	3. Cap 3 El Sexy Doctor Cullen

**Biiien, aquii os traigo el 3 Cap!,, lo siiento por la tardanza U_u necesito Reviews para inspirarme! xDDD Puuede que tarde un poco en hacer los capiitulos, pero bueno xDD.**

**June Cullen.**

**Brenda Liz.**

**Graciias por los reviews! =P**

* * *

3. El Sexy Doctor Cullen

**Esme POV**

- Tranquila, ya paso – me decía Carlisle.

Yo aun respiraba fuertemente, y sin apenas darme cuenta, tenia la bata de Carlisle cogida con muchísima fuerza en un intento de que me soltara la maldita pierna, lo mire y la solté de inmediato desviando la vista, note el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Luego al volver a mirarlo miraba mi pierna tratándola aguantando una pequeña sonrisa, aun que lo hacia bastante mal, mire a mi madre que estaba blanquisima, y con la boca solo un poco abierta.

- Mama... ¿Por que no vas a fuera con papá? Debe de estar preocupado. - le dije forzosamente, ella me miro.

- ¿Estarás bien? - pregunto ella apretando mi mano cariñosamente.

- Claro – le respondí con una sonrisa algo falsa, me dolía bastante la pierna y tenia miedo a separarme de ella.

Cuando salio por aquella puerta mi sonrisa desapareció y suspire, poco después mis ojos se dirigían a mi pierna pero Carlisle, sin mirarme si quiera, con una mano, me alzo la vista evitando que mirara y mi empujo delicadamente para apoyarme contra la camilla.

- Bueno, entonces, el pájaro se había caído de el nido y tu has subido para ayudarle, ¿No? - dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había formando.

- Si – le respondí cerrando los ojos y apoyando mi mano en ellos.

- Te podrías a ver hecho mucho mas daño, un golpe en la cabeza con alguna piedra o algo parecido – su tono de voz era mas bien de reprimenda.

- Si ya, pero, ¿Y el pobre pájaro? - me queje y lo mire, el me miraba transformando su risa en una sonrisa.

- Ah, disculpame, no sabia que tu vida contaba menos que la de un pobre e indefenso pajarito.

- Disculpas aceptadas – aguante mi risa pero el no lo hizo.

Poco después el me miró y me sonrió, lo que hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal, aparte la vista y me puse una mano en el corazón tranquilizándome. _Es mayor para mi_, pensé, _y jamas se fijaría en una criá como yo_, al pensar en eso, una ola de tristeza me inundo y no pude hacer nada.

- Ya esta... – me dijo – ¿Te duele? – me pregunto de inmediato al percatarse en mi mueca de desagrado, pero no era ante el quemazón de la pierna, el cual iba desapareciendo, si no por la idea de que _yo_ me enamorara.

- Eh... No, nada – le respondí cambiando mi mueca por una agradable sonrisa, este me la devolvió.

Les voy ha decir a tus padres que entren – me anunció después de escribir rápidamente algunas cosas en unos papeles, asentí y lo deje ir, escuche sus voces a través de la puerta.

Me miré la pierna con curiosidad, estaba escayolada, genial... Entonces escuche algo que capto mi atención.

- ...Sera _un mes_ de recuperación en el hospital, _yo mismo_ me encargare de cuidarla, esta en buenas manos señores Platt, si me siguen por favor, deben firmar unos papeles...

¿Un mes? ¿Como que un mes? ¡Si era justo lo que me quedaba para mudarme! No me daria tiempo a despedirme de mis amigas, ademas... ¡El diario! Lo había dejado tirado por allí...

¿Y si a mi "Queridisima" hermanita le diese por leerlo? La mataría, bueno, no tendría tiempo, estaría haciendo mil cosas por ella para que no se liara a contarle a papa y mama lo que había escrito en el.

Una enfermera entró arrastrando con una mano una silla de ruedas y en la otra mano yacían los papeles que Carlisle había estado escribiendo, luego me miro con mala cara.

- Un mes en manos del sexy doctor Cullen, ¿Estarás contenta no pequeña? – le devolví la mala mirada que me había echado justo después de decirme eso.

- No me llamo pequeña, tengo nombre y apellidos, y si – suspiré, puede que esto estuviese mal, pero no hay que ser buena toda la vida – un mes con el queridisimo sexy doctor Cullen.

Ella se cruzo de brazos mirándome de arriba a abajo, luego volvió a mirar los papeles.

- Bueno, señorita Platt, acomódese en esta silla para llevarla a su nueva habitación – me dijo ahora educadamente.

- No me llamo señorita Platt... Tengo nombre, y quiero que lo usen, para algo me bautizaron así – me queje mientras me acomodaba en la camilla.

- Dios, quejica es usted señorita... Digo, Esme, ¿No? – me ayudo a acomodarme en la silla.

- ¿Como lo hace?... – pregunte cuando ya estuve en la silla.

- ¿Lo que?

- Ser educada y la misma vez no.

- Es cuestión de practica.


	4. Cap 4 Ruby

**Graciias por los reviews a:**

**Brenda Liz.**

**Strangeers**

**^^ vereiis! Es que hoy me levante con la vena inspirada y claro, hay que aprovechar! xDD**

- Es cuestión de practica.

Reí ante su respuesta, poco después me encontré en una sala iluminada, con una cama con sabanas blancas y al lado una mesita de noche con un jarrón vació transparente, la ventana abierta hacia que las cortinas, – blancas también –, se movieran sigilosamente.

- Bienvenida a su nueva habitación Esme – me dijo dejándome un momento para cerrar la puerta. - A ver, mira ese botón de hay es el que debe usar si desea que le traigamos algo o algo parecido... - dijo sin muchas ganas de explicar mientras hacia la cama, siguió explicándome cosas, pero yo realmente estaba mirándola.

Ella tenia la piel de un tono blanco y con vista sedosa, sus labios eran voluptuosos y sus ojos grandes y marrones, su pelo, largo y acabado en pequeños tirabuzones le recorría toda la espalda, era de un color azabache, era hermosa y joven.

- Vamos, lo que significaba, que si esta chica trabajaba con Carlisle, no tenia posibilidades.

La puerta se abrió haciendo que una corriente de aire viniera hacia mi, y oí pasos acercándose, la chica se giro y se quedo mirando algo paralizada, luego, no pudo retener un leve suspiro, aguante la risa.

_El Sexy Doctor Cullen entro en el recinto, por favor, enfermeras y pacientes, agarrasen a algo para no caer a sus pies..._

Note como me movía hacia la cama, yo seguía mirando a la enfermera que parecía que le iba a dar un infarto, no respiraba si quiera.

- Bien Esme... Tus padres ahora vienen, están terminando de firmar el papeleo – me dijo aquella voz sedosa – permiteme.

Pronto sus fuertes brazos me aguantaron con firmeza y me apoyaron contra la cama, el sonrojo inundo mis mejillas y mire a la ventana ocultándolo.

Era de noche, una bella noche llena de estrellas, nada mas ver las estrellas note el cansancio en mi cuerpo.

- ¿Que hora es? – pregunte con voz soñolienta.

- Las 1:30 p.m Esme – me respondió la enfermera.

- Ah... – dije reteniendo un bostezo.

- Descansa Esme, lo necesitas – me dijo Carlisle.

No aria falta que me lo dijera dos veces, cerré los ojos cansada y deje que mi cuerpo reposara.

Una leve y suave brisa recorrió mi cara.

- ¡Arriba señorita Platt! ¡Uy! ¡Digo Esme! – grito una voz alegre, refunfuñe y me tape con la sabana. – ¿Pero no sabe usted que dormir mas de lo habitual pone gorda? ¡Venga! – siguió gritando. – Que le e traído un desayuno rico en proteínas y... Buag... ¿Pero que es esto?... Digo... ¡Ummm que buen aspecto tiene! Ah... No espera... Que esto no es tuyo... ¡Anda mira! ¡Esto esta mejor! – no para de hablar, supongo que para espabilarme.

Entonces se callo, un milagro ocurrió, oh, Dios, gracias...

- ¡Mierda! – se me escapo cuando me destapo en un movimiento rápido, la mire con una mirada que mataba.

- Eh, señorita, esas cosas no se dicen, la próxima vez iré a por jabón eh – me advirtió, luego me coloco una bandeja llena de comida encima, esta tenia unas tostadas, un zumo de naranja, unos botecitos llenos de mermelada y ademas, un cuchillo para untar, aun que pensándolo mejor, tendría mas utilidad si le clavara esa punta tan mona en la tripa de esa enfermera y otra vez... Y otra... Suspiré dejando a un lado mis pensamientos sádicos. – El señor y la señora Platt me dejaron muy claro que te levantara a esta hora todos los días, que si no pierdes la costumbre – me explico.

- Oh, genial... – la mire – Negociemos señorita...

- Yulia, llamame Yulia... – me dijo.

- Si me deja dormir diez minutos mas le doy este zumo de naranja que tiene una pinta de muerte – le dije, ella me sonrió.

- Buena oferta, pero esta vez prefiero abstenerme.

- Oh vamos... – le pedí con ojitos llenos de suplica, ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ni por dinero le dejaría – suspire, vencida, y cogí la tostada, la unte con mermelada, la mordí y me quede mirándola mientras ella me devolvía la mirada – ¡Ah! ¡Si! – dijo así de repente, lo que hizo que yo pegara un pequeño respingo, aguante el zumo de naranja que por poco se volcaba. – Cuidado señorita, no se vaya a usted morir del susto – me dijo rodando los ojos. – Su madre le trajo ropa y varias cosas, esta todo guardado y me dijo que le dijera que estaría aquí por el medio día, cuando terminara de...

La puerta de abrió bruscamente interrumpiéndola, mire a el culpable aun con la tostada en la boca y vi como mi hermana cerraba la puerta sofocada con una mochila colgada de el hombro.

Me miro y luego a Yulia, maldijo por lo bajinis.

- ¡Me iré dentro de poco! ¡Lo prometo! – dijo dirigiéndose a Yulia.

- Pero usted sabe que no puede estar aquí, no es el horario de visitas... – suspiró rendida por la linda mirada de mi hermana – Cinco minutos, no mas.

Ruby, mi hermana, se dirigió a mi con paso lento, entonces la puerta se abrió y un hombre, cansado de correr miro la escena, Yulia lo miro y negó con la cabeza, luego salio con el y se pusieron a hablar.

Mi hermana tenia trece años, era pequeñaja, pero rápida, delgada y esbelta, sus ojos grandes y curiosos eran de un característico marrón, semejantes a los míos, su pelo, era corto y fino, también de un tono caramelo como el mio, pero su corte era todo un cambio,


	5. Cap 5 Quejas

**Stran, me da la sensacion de que todas tenemos una amiga asi xDDD! Yuliia esta inspirada en una amiga que tengo! xDDD! En este capiitulo Rubyy me eeencata! Es el prototipo de hermana pequeña que tengo, por que, con el hermano mayor que tengo, cual quiera querria suicidarse ! xDDDD _Brenda Liz; June Cullen; Strangeeers; Serena Princesita Hale_ Muchas graciias por los Revws!!**

**Poor ciierto, me e fijado en la fecha del primer capitulo y esta mal! X.x... la fecha seria: 1911 U_U anda que equivocarme en eso, disculpenme! T_T**

* * *

- ¿Que quieres? -- me quite la tostada de la boca y le pregunte bruscamente, aun me acordaba de la ultima pelea que habíamos tenido.

Ella había entrado corriendo en la casa, y llevaba esa misma mochila, aun que pensandolo bien ¿Cuando no llevaba esa mochila?

Era de cuero negro y era pequeña, se la había regalado mi tía Margaret, que había fallecido hace un año.

La cosa es que, ella había entrado corriendo con la mochila colgada de un asa, y había roto el jarrón al pasar por su lado, ese jarrón se lo había regalado yo a mi madre cuando tenia catorce años, había ahorrado mucho para comprárselo para su cumple años.

Me la había encontrado cogiendo los pedazos de el jarrón con esas manos pequeñas y frágiles, aun sintiendo lastima por su cara de pena me había enfadado, siempre tenia que hacerlo todo así, entrar precipitadamente en todos los lados sin pensar en nada mas.

No le había gritado, me había bastado preguntarle que había pasado y regañara, pero ella me había contestado, lo que hacia que me sintiese algo rencorosa.

- Eh... - susurro un momento mirándome, luego bajo la vista, profirió un pequeño suspiro y se descolgó la mochila, cogió un pequeño cuaderno muy conocido por mi. - Cuando os fuisteis, encontré tu diario en el roble – me volvió a mirar con los ojos brillantes – No lo e leído, lo prometo.

Cogí el diario y lo mire por un momento, luego, lo guarde en el cajón de la mesita de noche de al lado de mi cama y la mire, ella tenia la mirada agachada.

Me alce un poco y la abrace rodeándola con mis brazos y apoyando mi mejilla en su hombro poco después note sus brazados rodeándome

- Lo siento – me susurro

- Perdoname a mi, no debí ponerme así por una tontería de nada – dije también en un susurro.

Me separe y le sonreí, ella también me sonrió

- Le doy de comer a Cindy todos lo días y... - miro la escayola de mi pierna y de repente un brillo pícaro aprecio en sus ojos, de su mochila cogió un bolígrafo y me miro aun con ese brillo. - ¿Puuuuuuuuuedooooooo?... - me dijo con una sonrisa moviendo el bolígrafo

- Si quieres.. - le dije rodando mis ojos.

Empezó a pintar mi escayola, yo mientras me acomodaba.

Cinco minutos después, ella se despego de la escayola y pude contemplar su nombre rodeado de dibujitos, corazones, flores... Un perro... Suspiré.

- Ruby, sin animo de ofender pero, eres mas de ciencias que de arte – dije con una sonrisa, ella sonrió también

- Lo se, pero, ¡A quedado super mono!.

- Justo después de decir eso, Carlisle entro por la puerta seguido de Yulia, mi hermana miro a el doctor que tenia su vista fija en ella con ternura.

- Cinco minutos mas – dijo ella mientras se colgaba la mochila y seguía mirando a Carlisle, el sonrió

- No pequeña, vuelve dentro de unas horas, Esme aun no termino ni de desayunar y necesita comer – ella suspiro rendida y se acerco a mi, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió con la mano, fue andando lentamente hacia la puerta, raro en ella y cuando abrió..

- ¡Eh! ¡No corras por los pasillos! - grito Yulia dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¡Descuida! ¡Solo ando rápido! - se escucho a mi hermana decir cada vez mas flojo, aguante la risa cuando Yulia cerro la puerta con una cara que daba miedo.

Mire a Carlisle el miraba a Yulia con una sonrisa, luego dirigió su angelical mirada a mi, me sonroje levemente y aparte la mirada.

- ¿Que tal estas? - me pregunto con esa sedosa voz.

- Agobiada, me pica la pierna – me queje, el sonrió

- Es normal, te acostumbraras.

- Quiero ducharme – seguí

- Eso es mas difícil, puedes ponerte una bolsa de plástico y meterte en la ducha, con suerte no se moja.

- No tengo hambre. - seguí, ¿Hasta cuando durara su paciencia?... Por probarlo no pasa nada... Alce una ceja mirándolo

- Pues tienes que comer, estas pálida

- Siempre estoy pálida

- Me sacáis de quicio... - dijo Yulia, Carlisle me siguió mirando mientras aguantaba una sonrisa.

- Esa palidez no es normal.

- Ni la tuya, y no me quejo. - ante eso el no pudo retener la sonrisa

- Al menos tomate el zumo.

- Es de naranja.

- ¿Y?

- Me gustan los de piña.

- Eso es fácil de arreglar.

- Me estoy cansando de quejarme.

- Pues para.

- Pero es que nunca revientas – dije por ultimo algo harta, el rió, sonreí

* * *

**Estos capítulos son algo aburridos! Pero, prometo que el próximo sera bastante interesante xDDD! Eso sii! Puedo tardar en subiir... xDDD revws eh! xDDD!! Lo tengo todo planeado para el prox cap.. xD**


	6. Cap 6 Libertad

Pues veraan! XD hoy estaba bastante inspirada y comence a escribir... y escribir... y escribi... y hasta que hice 4 paginas! XDD decidi parar ya, no suelo subir los cap hasta tener bastantes RR pero por estaba vez... (Entiendanme chicas... Si no una amiga me machaca x_x) ^^ muchas graciias por los RR!

* * *

Tres semanas y media después..

_¡¡Tres díías!! ¡¡Aguanta Esme!!_ Grito una vocecita en mi interior. Cogí mi diario y comencé a escribir:

_Tres semanas y media,_

_si digo la verdad, nunca pensé que aguantaría tanto,_

_vale, dentro de cuatro días me mudaría,_

_dentro de tres días tendría mi pierna libre,_

_dentro de tres días dejaría de escuchar, ver y oler a el doctor Cullen..._

_Debía admitir que me había enamorado de el, pero era demasiado mayor,_

_aun que... Solo era siete años mas grande que yo..._

_Solo..._

Deje de escribir, vale, últimamente solo escribía cursilerias y tonterías, cerré los ojos.

Suspire agobiada, cogí la almohada y me tumbe en la cama, la puse sobre mi cabeza y proferí un grito desahogándome

Suspire de nuevo algo mejor y coloque la almohada debajo de mi cabeza.

Después de unos minutos, Carlisle entro, me miro y sonrió, con una cara de... ¿Alivio? No, era felicidad ¿No?... Bueno... El caso es que el entro y con Yulia detrás aguantándole millones de papeles y una cara de agobio peor que la miá

- Bien, veamos esa pierna Esme – me dijo y se acerco – Dime, ¿Te sigue ardiendo?

- No, ahora no arde, pica... - le dije.

- Normal... - dijo, luego se quedo pensando un momento – Te quitare la escayola y te pondré vendas, luego, podrás salir a pasear, en compañía de Yulia claro.

- ¡Oh vamos!... - se quejo Yulia por lo bajinis, yo, sencillamente, pase de ella y mire a Carlisle con ojos esperanzados.

- ¿Salir? ¿A esa cosa que llaman calle? ¿Donde brilla la cosa redonda y amarilla? - bromeé como si nunca hubiese salido, el rió.

- Cinco minutos después ya se había puesto manos a la obra, mientras yo me sonrojaba cuando sus frías manos rozaban mi piel o algo parecido y Yulia buscaba desesperada algún sitio para dejar las carpetas y hojas.

No me llegaba a acostumbrar a lo gélido de sus manos, parecía.. Muerto.

El termino de quitar la escayola con delicadeza, mi pierna tenia como un negral muy grande, pero la veía normal, a veces daba puntiagudos pinchazos.

- Anda... ¡Si tengo pierna! - dije con ilusión al verla – Mal herida pero tengo...

El sonrió mostrando unos dientes totalmente blancos, lo cual hizo que mi sonrojo se acentuara, y prosigio poniéndome la venda firmemente apretada, cuando termino miro a Yulia que al fin había encontrado algún sitio donde dejar los papeles.

- Yulia, ¿Podría traer unas muletas? - le pregunto, ella se quedo mirándolo por un momento cuando el sonrió

- Ay ... ¿Cuantas veces te he de decir que no me sonrías así? - se quejo ella poniendo un mohin, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Carlisle se acentuara más sin remedio...

Luego se giro refunfuñando con la mano en el corazón saliendo por la puerta. Volví a mirar a Carlisle y me tope con sus ojos, me fundí en ese dorado haciendo que mi corazón de un ritmo aburrido latiera frenéticamente

Intente apartar la vista pero era imposible, note como me acariciaba la mejilla con esa gélida mano y entonces sonrió tiernamente, lo que hizo que mi respiración parara, le devolví la sonrisa.

- Ya están aquí las muletas me a cos... - di un respingon y la mire, estaba calladita mirándonos

- Genial, muchas gracias Yulia – le dijo Carlisle cogiendo las muletas, Yulia se cruzo de brazos y miro su reloj de muñeca.

- ¡¡Dios!! Carlisle, tengo que irme, mis sobrinos...

- No te preocupes, ve – le corto el, ella le sonrió agradecida y salio corriendo.

- ¡¡Yuliia!! ¡No se corre por los pasillos! - le grite imitando lo que le había dicho a mi hermana.

- ¡Tranquila! ¡Solo ando rápido! - dijo ella riendo como mi hermana, reí y me estire.

Carlisle ya estaba de pie y tendiéndome una mano, la cogí gustosa y el me levanto sin esfuerzo, me aguanto pasando una mano por mi cintura mientras se alzaba para coger las muletas, me las tendió y yo las cogí

Me coloque recta y el me soltó lentamente, acto que me entristeció algo, pero al menos, estaba de pie.

- ¿Puedo salir? -- pregunte esperanzada.

- Necesitas compañía para salir, y Yulia se a ido... - me dijo.

- Pero... - susurre algo triste, suspire y baje la mirada, note su mirada penetrante sobre mi – Bueno... Da igual, esperare a mañana – le mire y sonreí

- Si quieres... - suspiró – Tendrás que esperar una hora, que es cuando salgo.

- Pero entonces perderías tu tiempo libre.

- Solo es un paseo, me vendrá bien – dijo el finalizando la discursion.

- ¡Gracias! - le dije soltando las muletas y abrazándolo, el me sujeto.

- Esme, tienes que tener cuidado, no puedes soltar las muletas así como así.. - me regaño.

- Bueno, bueno, lo siento – le dije contenta mientras el me dejaba en la cama delicadamente.

- Una hora, no tardare mas, lo prometo – dijo el con una sonrisa, luego se dirigió a la puerta y poco después ya había desaparecido.

Me mire, tenia unos pantalones viejos y una camisa de mangas cortas igual de vieja... Tendría que cambiarme, me alce hacia las muletas y las cogí, me puse de pie y inspire.

_No sera difícil, venga Esme, poco a poco, no te me mates de nuevo_. Dejo aquella vocecita de antes. Me estaba quedando esquizofrenica y todo... Genial, lo que me faltaba...

Empece a moverme lentamente hacia el armario y lo abrí con el codo, había tardado en moverme, menos mal que seria una hora, tendría tiempo de arreglarme...

Mi madre me había dejado poca ropa, pero la ropa que había traído el primer día estaba sana, salva y limpia, era un vestido blanco que me llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, era sencillo, del tipo que yo suelo llevar, de tirantes y con una caída sencilla, estaba blaquisimo, lo habrían lavado aquí, me sorprendía de que no se hubiese roto ni nada pareció cuando me había caído ( El vestido es este ---.)

Entre en el baño con el vestido y me dispuse a ducharme, siempre me costaba muchísimo con la escayola, pero las vendas eran mas ligeras, me puse la bolsa tapando las vendas y me desnude, me metí dentro de la ducha y deje que mi cuerpo se relajase con el agua tibia.

Cuando ya estuve lista salí de la ducha, me enrolle una toalla a el cuerpo y me peine, me puse un peinado muy a la moda en esa época, era un cintillo y el pelo alborotado y mojado por detrás, con el flequillo suelto (¿Que de donde pillo el cintillo? Ni idea... Supongamos que tenia en su neceser xDD!) .

Luego me vestí y volví a cojear hacia la cama, me senté y metí la mano debajo de esta cogiendo mis zapatos blancos, tenia una pulsera y un collar rojos, me levante de nuevo, fui a el espejo y me mire.

No era nada de otro mundo, pero al menos, parecía humana, ya no estaba tan pálida

Fui de nuevo cojeando a la cama y me senté, quedaban veinte largos minutos... Suspire y aun sentada deje mi cuerpo caer en la cama y cerré los ojos.

¿Que hacer mientras?... Suspiré y me volví a poner bien, cogí del cajón mi diario y el bolígrafo

Empece a escribir.

_Aun quedando tres días para dejar de verlo,_

_voy a ir a pasear con el,_

_le estaré agradecida a Yulia por faltar,_

_y a el por ese bonito recuerdo que guardare siempre,_

_quedan veinte interminables minutos,_

_bueno, dieciocho... Mi pierna aun no esta del todo bien,_

_no puedo moverla sin que un dolor grandioso me ataque..._

_Dieciséis minutos... Y pensar que quedan cuatro días para irme_

_de esta linda ciudad y tres para ser libre de este hospital... Catorce minutos._

Escuche el picaporte de la puerta abrirse.

_Trece minutos, se adelanto, Dios, gracias. _

Me gire y como supuse el estaba hay, ya no llevaba la bata de doctor, simplemente iba... Perfecto, le sonreí y el a mi, el se me quedo mirando unos segundos y su sonrisa se ensancho mas.

- Que cambio – me dijo.

- Lo se... ¿Vamos? - le dije con impaciencia cogiendo las muletas y poniéndome de pie, cojee hacia el con rapidez.

- Vaya... ¿Ya le pillaste el truco no? - me dijo mientras me dejaba sitio, pase por la puerta y el cerro.

- Si, es fácil – le dije. - Aquí cerca hay un parque con un lago precioso, solo fui una vez, pero podríamos ir.

- Claro, venga vamos.

El sol estaba oculto en una manta de nubes, parecia que no iba a brillar hoy el sol, pero no pasaba nada, seguia haciendo calor y habia bastante luz.

Mire a Carlisle y le sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa y empezamos a andar, bueno, el a andar, yo a cojear... Era difícil la verdad, a veces me tropezaba, pero Carlisle estaba hay para aguantarme con esas sedosas y firmes manos.

Llegamos a el parque, en el fondo divise el pequeño lago, era hondo, de agua cristalina, una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en mi rostro y me dirigí allí

Una cara conocida estaba a el otro lado, Ruby corría hacia mi, lo mas seguro es que había salido para visitarme, desde la granja hasta el hospital había que cruzar este parque, le sonreí y ella me saludo con una mano mientras seguía corriendo con la mochila trotando en sus hombros.

Pero entonces, ella se tropezó Pude ver todo como si fuese a cámara lenta, se tropezó con una piedra, su tobillo se torció y cayo en el agua.

- ¡¡Ruby!! - grite, intente ir hacia ella rápido pero tropecé con las muletas, caí a el suelo con cara de horror, intente levantarme pero el dolor de mi pierna hizo que me volviese a caer, note las frías manos de Carlisle intentando ayudarme pero me nege – ¡Carlisle! ¡¡Ruby!! ¡¡No sabe nadar!!.

* * *

**Espero que les allan gustado, para el siguiente cap necesito muchos RR! XDD**


	7. Cap 7 Mi querida Ruby

**deespuues de unos diias aqui estoy! xDD el siguiente capitulo ... bueno, no os digo nada, leedlo. **

* * *

- Ruby – grite, intente ir hacia ella rápido pero tropecé con las muletas, caí al suelo con cara de horror, intente levantarme pero el dolor de mi pierna hizo que me volviese a caer, note las frias manos de Carlisle intentando ayudarme pero me negue – ¡Carlisle! ¡¡Ruby!! ¡¡No sabe nadar!!

Los ojos de Carlisle se agrandaron y no tardo nada en lo que es correr hacia el lago rápidamente.

Mi hermana chapoteaba histérica, pero entonces no pudo más, y vi como se hundía, lentamente.

Mi garganta produció un pequeño sollozo esperando lo peor y mi labio tembló levemente.

Carlisle entro en el agua y todo quedo tranquilo, me deslice hacia el filo del lago.

Había murmullos y murmullos, la gente cotilleaba.

El tiempo pasaba lento a mi al rededor, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, podía escuchar a mi corazón latir rápidamente asustado y a la misma vez encogido.

Entonces lo vi salir a la superficie, mi hermana yacía con los ojos cerrado en su espalda, el nado hacia mi y la dejo a mi lado.

Ella estaba empapada, estaba pálida y no respiraba, Dios, no respiraba. Solloce mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Carlisle le hacia el masaje cardio-pulmonar intentando hacerla reaccionar, y un tipo se había acercado ayudándolo con el boca a boca.

Pero no funcionó.

Carlisle suspiró, vencido, y me miro con pena en los ojos, negue con la cabeza sin poder creérmelo

La mire, su pequeño cuerpo, frágil como el cristal, sin vida, estaba hay, en frente mía, sus ojos felices ojos cerrados.

Ella... Ella no volvería a correr... No volveria a hablar... Su pequeño corazón ya no latiría ya... Ni volvería a ver su sonrisa.

- Ruby, por favor, Ruby no me hagas esto... Por favor Ruby – mi voz no paraba de quebrarse - hablame, sonrieme, gritame, lo que quieras, pero no me hagas esto – sollocé.

Ella solo tenia trece años, le quedaba mucho por vivir, no me podía hacer esto, no me podía dejar sola, no por favor, no.

Un dolor puntiagudo me ataco al corazón, era desgarrador, era cruel, grite de dolor y llore sobre ella, solloce desgarrándome la garganta.

_Tres días después._

Por mucho que suplique y llore ella no se movió, y lo peor era, que no lo aria nunca más.

El dolor seguía hay, no me dejaba de arañar, y cada noche no podía parar de retorcerme, de llorar, de vomitar y sollozar.

Llegaron a anestesiare y solo llegue a ver la negrura de mis sueños, pero a veces, entre ella, aparecía su cara, su joven cara muerta.

Solo sabia echarme la culpa.

Era mi culpa.

Solo mía

Si yo no hubiese subido ese maldito roble, si yo no hubiese tropezado... Ella ahora mismo estaria conmigo...

Habían pasado tres días después de su injusta muerte, yo yacía en la cama del hospital, con la mirada agachada mientras Carlisle quitaba mis vendas, mis padres esperaban a fuera, con sus ojos tristes llenos de lagrimas.

Sentía mi corazón vació, encogido...

El entierro seria hoy, a las seis de la tarde.

- Ya esta Esme...

Dijo Carlisle cuando ya hubo terminado, yo me limite a asentir, note su penetrante mirada sobre mi y profirió un leve suspiro.

- ¿Ira a el entierro Dr. Cullen? - pregunte sin mirarlo.

- Si... - me contesto.

Asentí de nuevo y me dispuse a levantarme, apoye mis pies descalzos en el suelo, y lentamente, muy lentamente me levante, sentí un pequeño pinchazo en la pierna izquierda, pero fue leve.

- He de irme, muchas gracias por todo - dije mirando a Carlisle y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- No hay de que...

Todas mis cosas estaban ya a fuera, con mis padres, menos...

Me gire y ande hacia la mesilla de noche, abrí el cajón y cogí el diario, lo mire por unos segundos, ese diario lo había cogido mi hermana hacia unas semanas, siempre habia estado intentando leerlo, pero yo nunca la habia dejado... Había mucho escrito de ella, significaba mucho para mi...

Acaricie la portada del diario y me dirigí a la puerta lentamente, salí de aquella habitación

Fui con mis padres, me acerque a ellos y los abrace, rompí a llorar no aguantando más aquel dolor desgarrador

Mi madre lloraba desesperada abrazada con fuerza a mi.

- Mama, me duele, me duele mucho... Mi corazón – decía entre sollozos con una mano en el corazón, quería gritar, el dolor era puntiagudo, era profundo.

- Pasara... Terminara... – ella me decía una y otra vez.

Pero no lo hizo, el dolor no termino.

Había conseguido acostumbrarme a el cuando llegue a el entierro y este se acentuó, dándome latigazos de cruel dolor.

Mis padres me habían pedido que dijera unas palabras, la gente, yacía sentada con la mirada en el ataúd, llorando en silencio o con la mirada agachada y dolorida.

Carlisle estaba allí, de pie, a su lado había un chico joven y bello y a su otro lado Yulia lloraba desconsolada sin poder evitarlo.

Me levante y me coloque delante del ataúd, coloque sobre el mi diario junto con una rosa roja, acariciando el ataúd antes de retirar mi mano

- Ahora puedes leerlo hermanita – dije en un susurro, luego me gire, para proceder a decir las palabras, no estaban preparas, todo saldria de mi boca inprovisadamente, todas aquellas palabras se formarian en mi corazón -- Ruby...No se como expresarte lo mucho que te quiero, lo mucho que te extraño, lo mucho que deseo verte de nuevo, desde el fondo de mi corazon saco tu imagen y me hace fragil ya que no estas conmigo. Llevo atado junto a mi corazon todo lo tuyo, tu sonrisa, tu manos, tus caricias. Me duele no verte, es un dolor desgarrador en el fondo de mi pecho, que se acentua a cada segundo que pasa, a cada minuto de mi vida, ese dolor no acaba, y por mucho que suplico entre lagrimas que lo haga... El sige hay... Aun asi no dejo de quererte, espero que escuches lo que quiero decirte, espero verte algun día, abrazarte nuevamente. Estraño, tu presencia, tus abrazos... Desde mi cama espero tu llamada, la que siempre me hacias para que te quitara los miedos de la noche, aun que se que nunca llegara... Mientras tanto, solo puedo decirte a la voz del viento, mi amor por ti es eterno y durara, mas que mis carnes y mis huesos. Ruby, la tristeza me invade, me pesa el corazon, me duelen los ojos de tanto llorar, mi alma se quiere escapar de esta pesadilla, aun que se que no es una pesadilla, se que es la pura verdad, aun asi, intento engañarme... Deseo verte de nuevo, deseo repetirte en persona lo mucho que te quiero, te extraño mucho y nunca te olvidare, por que nuestro cariño, va mas aya de la muer... Muerte... - mi voz no apraba de quebrarse, una y otra vez, en la ultima palabra no pude retener el sollozo y mis rodillas fallaron, haciendome caer en ese cesped, escuche sollozos a mis espaldas, fuertes sollozos de mis padres y mis primos, de mis tios y tias.

Note sus frias manos aguantandome y levantandome, ya que mis propias piernas no respondian, lo abraze y comenze a llorar sin poder parar mientras la tierra enterraba lo que quedaba de mi hermana, y una parte de mi.

Carlisle se limito a acaricia mi pelo y abrazarme con fuerza, sin saber que hacer para quitar mi tristeza.

* * *

**Dios chicas xDDD la proxima veez que se me ocurra escribiir algo asi, prometedme matarme despues xDD! lo que llore escribiendolo T_T e matado a una niña de 13 años! comeme tierra T_T**


	8. Cap 8 Es dulce recordar

**Lo siiento chicas! esta vez me retrase bastante xDD bueno, traigo un nuevo capitulo en este aparece mi Carlisleito (L) xDDD**

* * *

**[En este momento Esme a parado de contar la historia por que Bella la interrumpió]**

P. Bella

- Oh Dios mio, lo siento Esme, pobre Ruby... - me disculpe aun sentada en la secadora, su mirada estaba llena de melancolía y un poco de sufrimiento, pero cuando pestañeo y me miro todo se había ido.

- No te preocupes cielo, a veces, es dulce recordar. - me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa confortable.

- Se acomodo, ya que estuvo metiendo la ropa en la lavadora durante toda la historia, puede que allá

Escuche la puerta abrirse lentamente y el olor de Carlisle llego a mi, Esme sonrió por un momento y en pocos segundos ya no estaba conmigo.

Me baje de la secadora lentamente y ande hacia la puerta, vi a Esme de puntillas dándole un dulce beso en los labios a Carlisle de bienvenida, Carlisle acariciaba el pelo de Esme, eran tan tiernos. (Aish... Quien pudiera tener un Carlisle... T_T)

Se separaron y me miraron, yo mantenía las manos juntas con ilusión mientras los miraba, las separe rápidamente y mire a otro lado, si hubiese sido humana era seguro que me hubiese sonrojado, ellos dos rieron.

- ¿Que hacíais? - pregunto Carlisle mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y Esme la cogía colgándola

- Pues... Le contaba mi historia a Bella, al parecer quiere saber mas de mi.

- ¿Os interrumpí? - pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Eh... No importa, tranquilo – le dije con una sonrisa mientras me fijaba como se movían sincronizadamente y todo sin liarse... Luego acabaron mirándome con Esme enganchada del brazo de Carlisle y con la cabeza apoyada en este y Carlisle acariciando su brazo tiernamente.

- ¿Quieres que te siga contando cielo? - pregunto Esme.

- ¡Si! Digo... Claro – sonreí, Esme también lo hizo se separo de Carlisle y se acerco a mi, cogió mi mano y me guió hacia el sofá, nos sentamos, Carlisle desapareció escaleras arriba.

- A ver... ¿A donde nos quedamos?... Ah, si.

**[En este momento Esme sigue contando la historia]**

**_1917_**

Estaba casada, con Charles Evenson, el era un hombre de buen prospecto.

Lo había conocido cuando había estado paseando por la ciudad, yo me había chocado con el y... Bueno, me había invitado a comer.

Poco después de conocernos mas a fondo el me pidió matrimonio, no es que la idea me hubiese dado mucha ilusión.. Pero mi padre no me paraba de repetir que no me arrepentiría, que era un buen hombre para comenzar una vida con hijos.

Pero me arrepentí

Poco después descubrí que no fue una buena decisión, el era muy diferente a como lo pintaban.

Abusaba de su mujer, me abusaba.

Una de sus peores palizas fue cuando las cosas iban a peor, el negocio se hundía

- Dios, no puedo con esto, se me va de las malditas manos – se quejaba el mientras daba un puñetazo a la mesa.

- Charles, tranquilizate, todo mejorara – le dije mientras me acercaba y le ponía una mano en el hombro.

El me miro con ojos rabiosos y me empujo haciéndome caer.

- ¡Siempre dices lo mismo! ¡Todo se arreglara! ¡Todo! ¡Pero no lo hace! - me grito.

Lo mire con algo de miedo mientras se acercaba, cogió de la camisa y me hizo chocar contra la pared.

Los golpes eran fuertes y punzantes, el me pego hasta que se tranquilizo y cuando lo hizo se fue a otro cuarto a fumar, yo quede exhausta en el suelo, dolorida.

* * *

**El capii es mas cortito de lo normal pero no podia pasar mas tiempo sin subir xDDD! bueno, rews para inspirarme eh! xDD**


End file.
